Miraculous fan fiction - Lila's power
by PurifiedWildAkuma
Summary: Marinette needs to warn Chat before it's too late, Lila has stolen her miraculous and is after Cat Noir's next, what will happen? (This is my first ever time writing something and actually letting people see it, I'm so scared! But if anyone even reads it, I'm happy, please give me advice! I'm terrified right now EEP!)
1. Chapter 1

Miraculous Fanfiction - Lila's power

She waited, the scars burned, every muscle in her body telling her to run, to hide, to do something, anything. But still she sat, her white tank top had stitches everywhere from whenever it had been caught up in the attack, stains from her own blood splattered across it, her bottom half was covered by black shorts that had also suffered a bit of damage. Two weeks this had been going on, her sitting and waiting for her torture to come and get her, Marinette couldn't do this anymore, but she had no choice, a few tears sprung to her eyes, she wiped them away, she couldn't help it, if her tears were seen, it was worse. Her room, once her safe place where she almost never had to worry about akumas or the stress of being Ladybug had become her cage, school a battleground, where one wrong move could get her killed, why did she have to do this to her?

Two weeks ago she had been up late fighting an akuma, at school she had been tired and after had gone to meet Alya to help her study, she had fallen asleep, and when she woke up had been alone in the library, she had gotten up, running to the door, the second she got through it had changed everything, she had been tackled, and her earrings had been stolen, and then she had been injured with her own yoyo, over and over again, the string cutting her, the end smacking her repeatedly, it had been torture, that night had changed everything, and ever since, Lila had come, laughing at her and showing her no mercy, telling her what she could and could not do, what to say and how to act, Lila was Ladybug now, Marinette was nothing more than a girl at her mercy, Lila had taken everything from Marinette, and still there was no escape. Everyone believed the lies Lila told them, "Ladybug gave me her miraculous, apparently the stress was too much for her," or "she told me I was the only one in Paris powerful enough to stop the akumas," but the worst was when she talked about Chat, "ha! Him? He's my sidekick, and not a very good one at that, I could easily take care of Paris on my own!" She didn't know what Cat Noir thought, she never saw him. Every time she saw him, it was while he was being interviewed, or Lila was with him, she wanted to warn him, Lila was after his miraculous, so she could give it to Adrien and lie some more, keep him in the dark about her torturing Marinette, tell him that Cat Noir had willingly given it up so he could be with Ladybug, make him fall for her, Marinette didn't care anymore, let her have Adrien, she was more worried about Chat, how could she warn him? Would he believe her? Would he suffer the same fate as her? Would his be worse? This is what Marinette worried about that night, until she was jerked from her thoughts by the thud on the roof and the voice she knew so well, "Marinette! What did I tell you about talking to my Adrien?"


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette froze at the voice, the quiet footsteps coming down the stairs as Lila came towards her, "I see you took my advice from last time..." Lila started, gaze drifting across the room to double check all the posters were gone, "I- I got the last of them down yesterday," Marinette stumbled over her words, fear taking control. Lila nodded, "at least you had some sense," she mumbled, before she brought her face up close to Marinette's, who tried not to flinch from Lila's breath on her face, "why did you talk to MY Adrien?" Lila asked, green eyes narrowed at her, "he- he asked me- a- a question," Marinette was shaking in fear, "you didn't have to answer," Lila responded, backing up and pacing across the room a couple times before looking at her again, "what was his question?" Lila was waiting for something, that scared Marinette even more "he- he asked if I- I wanted to be his p- partner for th- the p- project," Marinette kept tripping on her words, Lila's face was angry when it turned to her, "and you said...?" The question hung in the air for a second, "no! I said no! I said Ididntwanttobehispartner!" She rushed through the last part, bracing herself for a hit from the yoyo, surprised when she wasn't immediately flung Into a wall, Marinette slowly uncurled from her defensive position, she should have known better, she was hurled instantly into a nearby wall, dropping to the floor and barely having time to recover before she was on her knees, grabbing at the yoyo string strangling her neck, "what were your exact words?" Lila whispered menacingly, it sounded more like a threat than a question, "I said 'sorry Adrien, I don't want to be your partner!'" Marinette struggled for air as Lila's grip tightened on her, she glared at Marinette, green eyes confident and somehow screaming "EVIL!" as they cut into Marinette's terrified, blue ones that only cried out to beg for mercy, Lila flung her into the wall again, first by her neck, then she flicked the yoyo back to her hand, Marinette had foolishly hoped that might be the end of it, she was wrong, Lila lassoed her upper arm and flung her into the wall a third time, and a fourth, before brining the yoyo back to her hand and enjoying Marinette's quickly escalading whimpers and shrieks as she threw the weapon at her repeatedly, damaging Marinette's skin and tank top several times, at least, until they heard the screams that weren't Marinette's.

Lila sighed and looked out the window, "looks like I have to go save the pathetic people of this city," she mumbled, Marinette nodding in agreement as fast as she could. Lila started towards the balcony door before turning back as hissing a threat at her, "keep away from Adrien tomorrow, I'm keeping a close eye on you," Marinette was still nodding a half an hour after she had left, before finally getting up off the floor the bandage her injuries and stitching her tank top back up.

When Cat Noir got to the akuma the "new" Ladybug was already there, the akuma was a girl who was wearing armour that looked like it was made out of Lego's, and had an army of monsters, that also looked like they were made from Lego's, she was laughing at the new Ladybug and was about to grab her miraculous, when he easily extended his staff, knocking the Lego hairclip off her head, the spotted imposter grabbed it and smashed it on the ground, they then purified the akuma and set everything back to normal, "see! I am better than the old Ladybug," she bragged,as Alya, who had been recording the whole battle from a distance, walked up to her and asked, "care for an interview?" Alya's response was a glare, "sorry, but I only do interviews for real reporters, not foolish wannabes who aren't even worthy of my presence!" Alya looked like she didn't believe her ears "I'm not a wannabe, I'm a real reporter, my ladyblog has a lot of viewers, and I-" she was interupped mid-sentence, "you'll never be a real reporter, the old Ladybug only gave you an interview because she felt bad, you aren't even worthy to be in my sight, now move along and go home, little girl," she smiled cruelly and waved her off, Cat Noir had never seen Alya so upset before, "I'd be honored to do an interview with you Alya," he offered, but she was already running off, yelling "she's right! She's right! She's right!" The next day Alya had a new post on her ladyblog, "updates ended," almost everyone who had read the post was asking why, or telling her was a really great reporter and that she couldn't give up, one person asked if it was an issue with money and said they'd gladly help her out, but Alya didn't respond.

 **Notes! Yay! People actually read my fanfic, even through its terrible and I really need to take a class on where I should use the return button, anyway! I'm still terrified, I'm going to make the rating go up a little because of violence, and the fact that I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing, and I don't want to get in trouble with my first fanfic ever, I'm still terrified, I was also surprised by what I saw when I clicked the "traffic stats" button, (hello Hong Kong, Australia, United Kingdom, and every other place that isn't the U.S.) but anyway I feel like my notes are really long and obnoxious, so I hope you liked it! Still terrified! (EEP!) Have an awesome day! -PurifiedWildAkuma**


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette barely paid attention to Chloe's insults as she sat down, she had gotten over them a while ago, she had a sweater on to hide the scars, it was black, with the words "cat noir" on the front in green, and a heart dotting the i. The first time she had worn it, everyone had thought it was the coolest thing ever, by now, everyone was pretty much over it, she looked at Alya, she had seen the post, and was about to ask about it when, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng," Chloe, Marinette turned, "what do you want Chloe?" She asked, not really caring, "I see you gave up on fashion! Cat Noir? Really? He's a SIDEKICK! He's not important like Ladybug!" Chloe laughed, and Sabrina added, "I bet ya he's more of a SCAREDY CAT!" Adrien had just entered in time to hear Marinette say, "Cat Noir is a way better superhero than Ladybug will ever be and if it weren't for him Paris would have been destroyed by Hawkmoth a long time ago!" Chloe laughed, "as if, Cat Noir's a total loser! You agree with me, right Adrikins?" Marinette screamed "Cat Noir deserves more respect than this! He's probably the greatest person in Paris, and he is NOT a side kick!" She then made a dash for the door, escaping past a dazed Adrien, who just stood there, unsure what to do, until Chloe's voice snapped him out of it, "you think I'm right, don't you Adrikins? Cat Noir is the WORST sidekick ever! And ladybug doesn't need him," Adrien punched her in the face.

Marinette lay on her bed, crying, how could Chloe just say something like that? Cat Noir was very important, she sighed, hoping Lila didn't get word of this, crying on her bed, she eventually sat up, wiped away her tears, and her face went emotionless as she climbed down the stairs to her floor, and started designing some Cat Noir themed outfits that would both look cool, and cover her scars so noone saw them.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Paris, "Pokémonster I give you the power to have real battles with your Pokémon, and show them who's the boss character, but I'll need something in return," the boy grinned, "anything you want,"

 **Notes: this chapters kind of short, sorry, credit to my mom for the name Pokémonster, if you want to know where I got my akumas ideas, I took my little brother and sister and akumatized them, be because, they're evil, and mean, and bossy, like seriously! I am older than you! Stop telling ME what to do! Anyway, oh yeah! Two more things, one, my brother wanted his akumas name to be Zora, or something, because its a Pokémon that has illusion powers, and that's what he thought his power was, but two problems with that, noones going to understand Zora, and, if your power was illusion, your name would be Volpina, second thing! I think miraculous has seriously affected my brain, friend: "mari had a little lamb who's fleece was white as snow!" Me: "its MARINETTE and she doesn't have a lamb, she has a tiny magic fairy that gives her superpowers!" I'm messed up, anyway! Have an AWSOME day, PurifiedWildAkuma out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien sat miserably in his seat, Sabrina had taken Chloe to the nurse's office, he knew he should be in trouble, he also knew that he shouldn't have hit Chloe, but his anger, he missed the real Ladybug, he missed his lady, he missed being rejected, he missed her clever plans and hearing her voice, he missed everything about her, he wondered what happened, why she had given up her mircaulous, if something had been bothering her she should have told him, he could've been there for her, he- a crash was heard from outside, he looked up, startled. Alya wasn't jumping out of her seat in excitement, so it probably wasn't an akuma, The teacher suddenly burst through the door, "there's an akuma attack going on nearby, everyone go find somewhere to hide until it has been taken care of!" She yelled before going to warn the next class, Adrien got up, immediately looking at Alya, she was calmly packing her things, when usually she dropped everything and ran out the door, here she was, acting like it was no big deal, that's when he realized just how badly Ladybug's words had hurt her, he was about to ask if she was OK when he heard another crash outside, it would have to wait, Paris needed him, he grabbed his stuff and ran to the restroom, where he transformed, ignoring Plagg's protests of wanting cheese as he was sucked into the ring.

Lila laughed at the boy, blond shoulder-length hair, and a black mask with a yellow ring on his forehead, he was petting a small black and animal in his arms, three people in costumes were near him, clearly under his control, one was light blue, with wild brown hair going down to her waist, one had short blond hair and a greenish costume, the third had short brown hair and was red and yellow, the one who was clearly the leader smiled when he saw her, screaming, "I am Pokémonster! Me and my eevee rangers will become the most powerful trainers of all time! No one will go unchallenged!" He laughed, "Flareon! Take care of this bug!" He commanded, the red one stepping forward, and pulling a deck of cards from the yellow belt on his waist, the fluffy yellow tail at the back matching the yellow fluff at his neck, "go! Heatmor! He called flinging a card at the ground where it became a large anteater-like creature, "use flamethrower!" He called as the beast breathed a jet of flame at her, which she narrowly dodged, "this is ridiculous!" Lila screamed in frustration, she didn't know a lot about Pokémon, but from what she understood, they were basically super powered pets. Cat Noir tackled Flareon and threw him into a wall, Pokémonster, screamed in frustration, "Glaceon! Get him!" He commanded, the blue one jumped up and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying into the wall opposite of Flareon, she giggled, then turned to a small girl noone had noticed who was wearing blue pink and white, she was clearly a minion too, but hard almost been hiding behind Glaceon, "wanna help me sis?" She asked, the little one nodded and grabbed her small deck of cards as Glaceon grabbed hers and spread it to look almost like a fan in her hand, she laughed, as the kid walked up beside her, Cat Noir was so distracted by the display, he was surprised, two sisters on a team? Did it mean anything about the akuma? He wondered before Pokémonster spoke, "hey! I say who fights who!" He complained, Glaceon laughed, "you may be the boss, but I'm still older than you, bro!" The boy growled as she continued, "besides! Our sister needs practice! Isn't that right sylveon?" She asked, looking at the little girl who nodded, and spread her deck out, copying her sister, "just get his miraculous!" The Pokémonster complained, Glaceon nodded and returned her attention to the fight, "Kakuna! I choose you!" Sylveon screamed throwing her card down, at it turned into a bizarre bug creature, it didn't look useful, it didn't have any arms or legs or weapons of any sort, what was the point of it? "Go! Ratata!" Glaceon called, throwing one of her cards down and watching it become a purple rat, he barely heard Glaceon whispering to Sylveon, "protect, got it?" Sylveon nodded, and Glaceon called "Ratata! Use bite!" Cat Noir jumped out of the way just in time, the purple rodent crashing into the wall behind him before jumping back next to the bug, he saw his chance, and jumped forward to scratch the pest that had tried to bite him, when he heard Sylveon scream "Kakuna! Use protect!" And a green barrier appeared between his claws and the two little beasts, he jumped back angrily, realizing that the two controlling the beasts were open, he went after them, Glaceon's eyes widened as she jumped in front of Sylveon, grabbing his wrist and hurling him back to the wall, he glanced at ladybug, who was dodging the blasts from the giant anteater, this was the most rediculous fight ever, they were fighting a video game for ten year olds! "Ratata! Use bite!" He turned, too late as the beast bit his forearm, making it bleed, before it returned back to the two, leaping away before he could hurt it, he growled in frustration, looking up at the akuma victim, this was the worst day ever! The akuma victim didn't have much on him, just his deck of cards and that black and yellow cat thing in his arms, he looked at the deck, could it be in one of his cards? He leaped, grabbing the deck and ripping the entire thing in half, his frustration growing as he waited for the purple bug to escape from the cards. no akuma? Where else could it be? He looked at the tiny black thing in his arms, it had red eyes in slits, and yellow rings on its legs, tail, forehead, and ears, his eyes widened when be realized, that wasn't a pet, it was a stuffed toy. He growled and launched himself at Umbreon again, who dropped the toy in surprise, Ladybug was violently attacking the Pokémonster's minions and their Pokémon, especially Sylveon, who wasn't being injured because Glaceon kept jumping in the way, doing her best to keep her sister safe, as he ripped the toy in half he saw Ladybug get mad, throwing the yoyo at the kid in a way that could seriously injure her, Glaceon could barely stand, but threw herself in the way, regardless, Glaceon hit the ground, and Sylveon bent over her, panicking as she tried to stop her sister's bleeding, Ladybug was about to hit Sylveon when Cat Noir screamed "Ladybug purify it!" As the akuma fluttered into the air, she didn't look thrilled, but caught the akuma anyway, using Miraculous Ladybug to fix everything, Everything returned to normal as Cat Noir returned the Boy's toy to him, he smiled, "Umbreon!" He smiled, taking it from Cat Noir before he could say anything, Two boys, one who had been Flareon, and the other who Cat Noir had heard was Leafeon somewhere in the battle stood, confused, while the two girls stood, they seemed just as confused as everyone else, Glaceon was OK, and Sylveon looked at her and started immediately complaining about her not doing what she wanted her to, they must have been having an argument when their brother turned them into super villains, he looked around, several people had been filming and watching the fight, none of them were Alya, he frowned, he didn't think something so small could hurt her so bad, he looked at Ladybug, who was bragging about how it was all her, telling them just how useless Cat Noir was, she was a monster. He looked at his arm, it was still bleeding, he looked at his ring, he hadn't used cataclysm, so he didn't have to transform back until he wanted to. He thought for a minute, he should visit Marinette, she had clearly been avoiding Adrien, and he had considered talking to her as Chat for a while now, but wasn't sure if she'd talk to lame sidekick Cat Noir, but after her speech this morning on how important he was, he knew she would help.

 **hi! Sorry I haven't been writing, I just don't pay that much attention to... Anything. In fact, yesterday I think my sister said her birthday was in two days, so, tomorrow, I think? Idk, I'm stupid. Anyway, happy birthday to my little sister, have an AWSOME day everyone, I'll try not to be so lazy again, but no promises, PurifiedWildAkuma out!**


	5. Chapter 5

His feet hit the balcony with a soft thud. He was already doubting himself and his decision, but he needed to talk to her, something was obviously wrong. He wanted to help her, NEEDED to help her, so after taking a few minutes to calm his nerves he knocked on the trapdoor, silently begging her to answer, he heard a startled squeak from inside, blue eyes appeared on the other side of the glass, they widened and he could hear her voice "Cat Noir!?" She opened it and looked at him, "th- this isn't a trick is it?" She whispered and shrank back a little, slight fear echoing in her eyes, a haunted fear that he hadn't seen before. "Trick?" He asked, "Mari, I know something's wrong, I just... Don't know what," he turned his head slightly, "you've been avoiding your friend Adrien, it started when Ladybug gave away her miraculous... So I just kind of, hoped it was connected, I-" he noticed she was staring, he followed her gaze to his arm, "you're hurt." She stated, "uh, yeah," he answered, turning it over to look at it better, "I was basically attacked by a super powered rodent, I guess exterminators have it harder than I thought," he joked, Marinette didn't look amused. "Come on," she commanded, waving a hand to tell him to follow, he didn't know what she was going to do but he followed anyway, he walked down the stairs to her floor, looking around for a second before he saw her grabbing a hidden first aid kit from under the couch thing she had, "so... Wha-!" She yanked him to sit and grabbed some bandages from the kit, "stay still," she ordered, pulling off his glove and rolling up his sleeve to get a better look at the wound, "I apriciate your concern, but I can handle myself princess," he tried to pull him arm away, but she tightened her grip, "one, I'm not a princess, and two, you're a hero, the 'new' ladybug is psyco, and if you go down, Paris is pretty much doomed," she gave him a look, and he couldn't help but chuckle, "no arguing on that new girl being psyco," he smiled, until he heard Mari's voice in a quiet whisper, "you have no idea," he was about to ask what that meant when he saw a dot of blood on the arm of her Cat Noir sweater, at first he assumed his wound had somehow bled on her, but it didn't seem like it had come from the outside of the sweater, it was like... She was bleeding? Mari had been so focused on Cat Noir, she hadn't noticed one of her scars had started bleeding, at least, she hadn't until he grabbed her arm and shoved the sleeve up her arm, revealing rows of scars on her arm, including the one that was bleeding. He stared at her arm, wide eyed, he slowly turned to the other sleeve and rolled that one up too, Marinette did nothing, watching with a blank stare, as he rolled up the second sleeve, the look he gave her nearly broke her heart, tears started forming in the corners of her eyes as she pulled off the sweater, she was in a different tank top now, a plain black one, with a neon green cat face on it, when he saw her neck was covered in scars too, Cat Noir started loosing his cool, "why- why would you-," she looked away, avoiding his eyes as she studied the ground beside her, "I didn't." Chat's anger was rising, fear for his friend taking over, "then how-!" She cut him off again, "I was there," he glared at her, "there when what!?" He asked angry and terrified for his friend, but her next words froze him, "when Ladybug's miraculous was stolen," she looked at him again, judging his reaction, she knew she should tell him who she was, or had been, but she couldn't bring herself to, so she did the one thing she could think of, lie, but not entirely, she could never do that to him, "I was there, I saw it, she stole her miraculous and beat her with her own weapon," her voice started getting weaker and shaky, "she caught me, and tortured me, told me not to tell, she also told me to stay away from Adrien, that I wasn't allowed to talk to him, I'm not allowed to talk to you either, but you need to know, she's after your miraculous," he stared at her eyes wide, as she said this, "why..?" Her response was slow, choking on her own words and her eyes watered, "she wants to give it to Adrien, she- she thinks that it'll make him fall for her, but- she said she was going to kill you after she took it, she- she was gonna k- kill you, and- and," she was full out sobbing at this point, he pulled her into him, "who is she?" He asked, his eyes were hard and cold, his voice a stone, "L- ladybug, or the th- thief?" She asked, still curled up on him, collapsed into his chest with her head under his chin, "the thief, my lady made it clear she doesn't want me to know, and I respect that," she nodded and looked up at him, "don't do anything stupid," she warned, before turning to look at his bell instead of his face, "Lila..." She whimpered, tapping the bell with her finger, playing with it gently, "she attacked you?" He asked, she nodded as he looked at her injuries, "that-" realization dawned on him, "that doesn't look like one attack..." His voice trailed off, Marinette nodded, "she- she comes back whenever I talk to Adrien, whenever she thinks I'm thinking about warning someone, and sometimes just because she's in a bad mood." She looked back at his face, "but now that I've warned you, I'm OK, I just knew you needed to be safe," she smiled at him, and he smiled back, gently brushing her hair back from her face, "well don't you worry princess, I'll take her down, return Ladybug's earrings, and everything will go back to normal," she frowned and stopped playing with his bell, turning her head to the side, she looked at the ground again as tears filled her eyes, "I- I don't think Ladybug can recover from this," Chat pulled her into his arms again, holding her as close as possible, this time for his own comfort, no, there was no way, Ladybug came back from everything, even a T-rexes mouth, she- she was stronger than anyone else, she- she would be fine, right? His heart shattered, and for a minute, he was plunged into darkness, no mother, no partner, everyone thought he was a sidekick, noone would care for the real him, Chloe already proved she didn't, all he felt was darkness, darkness and despair, until he heard a noise, a spark of light in the dark, Marinette. Her breath was uneven from crying, he didn't want her to cry, Mari was all he had left, his pupils shrunk, and his grip on her turned possessive, he had lost everything else, he would NOT lose Marinette, no matter what.

 **Hi! Yes, its been a while, but I have THREE EXCUSES, 1. My little sister's birthday party, 2. I found a little of 5 adorable kittens that I named Arctic, Penguin, Ninja, Skippy, and Teensy, 3. I've become obsessed with the breakdance AU and read like 20 fanfictions of that, (tell me if I should TRY to do a fanfic of that) 4. I'm going to the Bahamas for the next ten days, two days to get to the boat, six days for the cruise, and two to get back, and before you say that's AWSOME, there's no WiFi or internet or anything on the boat, in other words Alya would die. I mean there IS WiFi, but its ten dollars a day! So, no way! Anyway, back to fanfiction, as you can probably all tell, I'm a huge fan of MARICHAT! so yes, tons of that in this fic, hope you like, please leave a comment, like that person who said "more," you are the only reason I decided to write this today, so, congratulations, you're special. Happy however you have left until school starts again, love you all, PurifiedWildAkuma out!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Uh, L- master," Tikki stammered, "what is it, bug?" She asked with a glare at the kwami, the thing was a nuisance, always telling her to be a better person, she'd be whatever she wanted to be, she was a great person! It didn't know what it was talking about. "Can I have a cookie, please?" She asked, looking at the plate beside Lila, "why? I already fed you," she growled, glaring at the kwami from the corner of her eye, "a banana peel is not a meal, master," Tikki complained, watching as Lila bit into another cookie, barely paying attention to Tikki as she replied, "it is if you're a servant, servants eat leftovers, not actual meals, I'm more important than you, now get back in the cage, and if your lucky, I'll give you some crumbs when I'm done," Tikki didn't get any crumbs.

"Chat, I think you're going overboard," Marinette frowned at him, unamused as he inspected her leg, poking at even the most faded scars to make sure she was Ok.

"Overboard?" He asked, sounding offended "you're the one who went overboard!" He looked at his arm, he had made Marinette use the bare minimum of bandages and was still complaining that it was too much.

"Now, are there any other places where you have scars?" He asked, bandaging a scar that looked worse than it was as Marinette protested, telling him he should go home now before he uses all her bandages.

"I'll buy you some more," he answered, before repeating his question, Marinette's face turned slightly pink as she thought about the bruises on her back and the cuts on her middle from a torture method Lila had been obsessed with last week, where she had wrapped Mari up with the yoyo and dangled her off the balcony, bouncing her up and down while she struggled against the strings cutting into her.

Marinette had been relieved when Lila got bored of that method, unfortunately that led Lila to think up and google new torture methods.

"No!" Marinette lied, her face turning red when he responded with "I can tell you're lying, show me,"

"It's just some bruises," she whimpered, hoping he'd drop it, unfortunately, Cat Noir was not giving up without a fight.

"Princess, show me."

"No!"

He glared at her red face, unfortunaly since Marinette had been a blushing, stuttering mess around Adrien, he thought this was normal, and didn't realize she was embarrassed and freaking out.

He grabbed her wrist, pulling him closer to her, so he could inspect her forehead, brushing her bangs out of the way to observe a faded mark where the yoyo had smacked her,

"is this what you were talking about?" He asked, poking it gently and making her wince,

"Uh, yes!" She lied, he could easily tell she was lying, he glared at her again, his eyes unamused,

"Show me,"

"No!"

"Then tell me where,"

Marinette's face started heating up again, "no!" She whined, "Chat, go home!" He ignored her complaints, forcing her chin up to inspect her neck again,

"Chat!" She yelled trying to push him away, he was watching her even more carefully, attempting to find the hidden injuries on his own, since Mari refused to tell him,

"Stop!" Her complaints continued to go unnoticed as he carefully inspected a small patch of scars, running a clawed finger over it as she continued to protest,

"Princess, I'm not going to leave you alone until you show me," he growled letting her head drop so he could look her in the eyes again.

"But-" she started immediately cut off, "no buts, just show me," he insisted, "you don't even have to say a word, just point it out,"

he wasn't going to leave, he had made that clear, so a very red faced Marinette just pointed to her back, causing Cat Noir's face to heat up under the mask, he stared for a second, letting the red spread enough for Marinette to see peeking out from under the mask.

He sighed, convincing himself that her well-being was more important than either of their comfort.

She continued to blush furiously with her hands covering her face as he lifted the back of her shirt and poked at the bruises from being thrown into multiple walls.

Neither of them spoke a word.

"Alright, princess, I'll be back tomorrow to check on you," he smiled at her from the railing of her balcony, "o- OK," she whimpered, red covering her face, she wanted to protest again, but Chat was stubborn, and he cared, she couldn't bring herself to refuse him coming back,

He grinned, "I'll miss you," he purred, face inches from hers, "you too kitty," Marinette smiled and the next thing she knew his lips were on hers and she was leaning into the kiss he had suddenly given her,

He leaned back, breaking the kiss, his face red and his lungs screaming for air, "see ya tomorrow purrincess," he leaped off the balcony, leaving behind one very confused, Marinette, with bright pink cheeks.

 **notes: I tried to use actual spacing! I have the ladybug amino app with the same username I have here, PurifiedWildAkuma! My brother took 15 minutes to decide on the temperature of his shower today! You probably don't care! Bla bla bla bla! I'm bored! So everyone who reads this comment your favorite color because its the most random thing I can think of and it amuses me! (Mines blue)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Plagg! What did I do!?" Adrien screamed for the third time that night, he was lucky noone was ever in the house, or they'd probably think he was insane,

"I'll remind you if you give me more Camembert," plagg mumbled through a half-eaten wheel of the same cheese he had mentioned, crumbs scattered across the desk, getting stuck in his keyboard and falling off into one of Adrien's shoes.

"I can't believe I did that!" Adrien flopped on his bed, "what's she gonna think of me now Plagg?" He mumbled, only the kwami's supernatural hearing made it possible to understand him.

"Who cares?"

"Again, you know nothing about romance,"

"Who said anything about romance,"

Adrien sat up, stared wide-eyed at the cheese-eating pest for a second, an extreme red color slowly covering his face, before he flopped on the bed again a muffled scream echoed around his room,

Adrien had lost it,

"I did! But- no, I! I don't like Marinette I-"

Another loud muffled scream was heard as Adrien ignored his kwami's hysterical laughter, too wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice.

"I mean she's really amazing and smart and pretty and- that kiss though! I-" Adrien suddenly realized what was happening and once again flipped out, Plagg was rolling across the keyboard in his laughter, the wheel of Camembert left at the edge of the desk.

"What did I do!?" Marinette screamed into her pillow, "Lila's gonna kill me!" She whined, "Tikki, what do I-" she stopped, realizing Tikki was gone, and she wasn't coming back, she put her head in her hands, who was she going to talk to about this, who was she going to tell about her newly discovered crush on Cat Noir.

Her race turned red at that thought, oh my god, she liked Cat Noir!

She- she kissed him! And he was coming back tomorrow! Her eyes widened as another thought crossed her mind, Lila's gonna be pissed.

Tikki looked helplessly at Lila through the bars of her cage, she knew the girl could be better than this, if only anyone had payed attention to the girl,

What she was doing wasn't right,

But Tikki knew it came from the need to be loved, all Lila wanted was attention, but she was going about it wrong,

Tikki wanted to help her, but she put herself before others and told her to shut up whenever she spoke.

Lila wouldn't let Tikki help her,

Lila was too busy trying to prove herself to all the horrible things that had been said about her,

Lila was too busy trying to like a part of herself that wasn't there,

Lila was trying to put together the puzzle of her life with half the pieces missing, so now here she was, stealing pieces from other puzzles and forcing them to fit the way she wanted them.

Lila needed help,

And she needed it bad.

 **notes: okay, sooooooo here's a short chapter I did while I figure out what should happen next, should Lila find out soon, or should I add some MARICHAT sweetness first, and yeaaaahhhh... I kind of felt bad for making Lila a monster, so I did a little bit of... I don't know, something to make her less evil, also, I got a new pet! A little kitten named Teensy, her mom kind of abandoned her, so now we're doing our best to take care of her, anyway, Tell me what you guys want to happen, I'll try to add it in, I love comments! See you guys later!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chat smiled as he stalked Marinette, he knew he was being creepy, but he couldn't help it, Alya, Rose, and Juleka laughed at the funny story Mari was telling,

The four of them were sitting at an outdoor table at a smoothie shop, enjoying the nice weather and sunshine while they talked and joked, unaware of the green eyes staring adoringly at Mari from the store's roof.

He knew he shouldn't have followed her, but when he had heard that she was hanging out with Rose, Juleka, and Alya, he couldn't help himself, he'd tried to convince himself that he was worried Lila would get to her, but he was finding it hard to believe himself as he admired her sweet smile,

And the sound of her laugh,

And the way her eyes sparkled in surprise and slight panic when she spotted him on the top of the building- wait what?

She was staring at him, bluebell eyes wide in surprise,

Cat Noir, too shocked to really register what just happened, smiled and waved, Marinette turned bright pink and waved back before hiding behind her hair, which was down for once, and shined blue in the sun.

Luckily all her friends had been looking at Alya's phone during this and hadn't noticed,

Chat smiled and ran back to his house so he could grab everything he'd bought for Marinette and surprise her at her house.

He couldn't wait to see her face.

 **notes: so... Hi? I'm lazy, I know. I actually had no idea what I was going to write but found this was in my documents already so I figured I'd post it and figure out what to do next some other time. But can I just say season two is really cool... Just one thing I don't like, how many fanfictions are out there with Lila in them? A lot. How many times has Lila been mentioned in season 2? Once, when marinette said "after it was stolen by a girl," that is the ONLY mention of Lila that I've seen so far, does this bother anyone else? Or just me.**


End file.
